


I'll be there for you

by softvalcarol



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Birthday Party, Blushing Bucky Barnes, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, M/M, Mario Kart, Movie Night, Pancakes, Sarcasm, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvalcarol/pseuds/softvalcarol
Summary: In front of them, on the other side of the room, was a bed. One bed. Singular.Sam is the first one to break the silence. "Huh."Before he can say anything else, Bucky states: "I'll sleep on the floor.""I was about to say that!""Well, I said it first.""No way. I'm sleeping on the floor.""Well, me too.""Great.""Fantastic."_Or, what happens to Sam and Bucky after the events or the time heist.





	1. Chapter 1

The pungent noise of an alarm clock wakes Sam, just like every day.  
It has become so familiar, that Sam doesn't even roll his eyes anymore at the sound of it.  
Sleepily he swings his legs out of his bed and gathers his entire strength to stand up.  
Maybe he should stay in bed a few more minutes but he knows he'd be too lazy to get up again. Whatever.

Sam makes his way to the kitchen but makes a stop at the room next to him.  
Carefully he opens the door and tries to make as little noise as possible.  
He takes a short look into the room and a little smile creeps onto his face as he sees Bucky peacefully lying in his bed.

It's good to finally see him like this. Not that Sam is all soft and wants to protect Bucky over anything.  
But still, the guy's been through a lot and maybe he deserves to rest a little.

His eyes move to the alarm clock on Bucky's nightstand.

7:20 am

Damn, he was really getting distracted here. Normally he's already out at 7am.

Less than 10 minutes later Sam had put on clothes, had a smoothie and left the house.  
He doesn't actually enjoy going for runs that much anymore. It used to give him a boost of energy, still does, but it just wasn't the same.  
Every time he was out and running, he kept expecting to hear that bastard running past him and saying ‘On your left'.  
It certainly got on his nerves back then but he has to admit that he misses it in some sort of way.  
Well, it's not that Steve was dead.  
Just a bit too old for this kind of thing.

Of course, Sam has accepted his choice to leave but he can't say he fully understands it.  
Steve does mean a lot to him and, understandably, he wishes that Steve could stick around longer.  
But in Sam's opinion, it's not his right to say anything. But he knows how Bucky feels about it. They never really talked about it, but he knows.

Some part of Sam wants to ask Bucky about it and give him the comfort he needs but the other part tells him to give Bucky time to figure out his feelings on his own.  
It's complicated between Bucky and Sam. Before, they used to hang out with Steve who was the part that combined the three of them and now he has to live in a damn retirement home.

Also, Natasha used to be around. When Steve was out on a mission, Nat used to come and force both of them to watch a movie or sing karaoke just to take their minds off things.  
He really misses her, they all did. Sam regrets that he took her for granted.  
She was there and she did her best to make everyone happy and always tried to bring everyone together but none of them noticed how bad she was actually feeling.  
Sam still thinks she was the strongest person he ever knew. She did whatever it took.

Sam has already passed the same house 6 times now. He takes a look at his watch that says 8:35am.  
Probably time to get back now, Bucky is gonna wake up soon.  
Sometimes Bucky's nightmares come back and it's better if Sam is there when he wakes up. Just in case.

Sam knows how Bucky feels. He lost Riley a whole while ago, he still misses him but he's already dealt with his trauma.  
He used to have the support group for other veterans but when he came back from the snap he was told that he couldn't reopen it for some reason.  
Sam was still bummed out by that but he decided to leave it by that for a while and maybe think about it again in a few years. Right now he had other things to deal with.

In just a few minutes he gets back to the small house they're staying in. Tony provided it for Steve and Natasha a while before he..died.  
At first, they didn't want to accept it, because they felt like they didn't deserve it.  
Tony offered them to live in the Avengers Headquarters but bought the small house for them a day later, because it was, in his words, better to live in a quiet place that wouldn't remind them of their superhero life.  
He was right, Sam had to admit that. Tony and Sam were never on the best terms with each other.  
But now, Sam had realized how stubborn he had been. Sam was always way too sceptical and also took what Tony did for them for granted.  
Tony Stark allowed him to live in the Avengers facility, gave him a room and food every day and if Sam thinks about it, he never really thanked him for that.  
God, sometimes he could slap himself in the face. 

He digs out his keys and hastily opens the door.  
It was always very quiet in the house when he entered it. Mostly because at the moment it was only Sam and Bucky staying here, Bruce and Rhodey had been here too for a while but shortly figured out that it wasn't good for them. But Sam liked it here, Bucky told him he liked it too.  
It was also really quiet because Bucky was either still asleep or he was just being Bucky, he was never a really loud person.

Still a little out of breath, Sam enters the kitchen and is about to open the fridge to get some orange juice when he hears a loud crashing noise from the living room followed by incomprehensible swearing.  
When turns around the corner and enters the living room he finds Bucky standing between about a billion pieces of glass spread over the floor.  
In his hand is a vase, or more like what's left of it and blood dripping is over his fingers. 

"Damn it Bucky, what are you doin'?"  
Immediately Bucky's face fills with regret and guilt. "I.. I was just trying to clean since you're always so busy and I wanted to help and now I just made everything worse I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I'm just-"  
"Hey, hey man. It's okay.", Sam says calmy while coming closer and slightly stroking Bucky's shoulder with his hand, not too much because Bucky's been a bit anxious in the past few weeks. "Everything's fine, we're gonna figure this out m'kay? I'm here."

For a second there Bucky seems calmed down but then he shakes his head and mutters, "No. I don't need your damn help! I can clean up my mess alone. I- I'm not reliant on you or anyone."  
"You're not. I know that. You could clean up this shit alone, but ya know, it'd be like a lot faster if I helped. And the faster we finish this, the sooner we can eat breakfast."  
Bucky's lowers his eyebrows and mutters, "I don't- Fine. Fuck you, Sam."  
"That's my man.", Sam replies with a huge grin on his face. Some may be offended by those words but that's just how they communicate. 

About fifteen minutes later they've disposed all the shards but Bucky's hand is still bleeding so Sam decides to check on that.  
Without saying a word he takes the other's hand and inspects it very closely. A thin cut goes over Bucky's thumb down to his wrist.  
"This is gonna heal faster right? Because of your superhuman juice."  
"God, Sam! Stop calling it that. But yeah, it'll probably be fully-healed in like two days.", Bucky says with heavily implied annoyance but Sam can totally see the corners of his mouth raise. Not quite a smile, but a start.  
"It should still be disinfected, though.", Sam decides while getting out the first aid kit.  
"Oh, come on!"  
"Shut up, We're gonna do this now."  
"Samuel Wilson! Stop it now or-"  
"How do you know my name is short for that?"  
"What else would it be, you dickhead."  
"Samoberto."  
"Seriously? You're gonna go with that?"  
"Totally gonna go with that."  
"You're stupid."  
"Aaand we're all done", Sam states after finishing the dressing around Bucky's hand.  
"Thanks, I guess", Bucky says quietly and then looks up to Sam with his damn puppy eyes.  
"Sure. Now get your ass in the kitchen, I'm hungry."

Bucky had convinced Sam to go take a shower while Bucky made pancakes to make up for the trouble he had caused earlier.

Now they're sitting at their small vintage table and eat breakfast in silence.  
They usually always said things like 'Enjoy your meal' or 'Thanks for cooking' before they started eating but after that, they don't actually have a conversation.  
It doesn't bother Sam much though. He'd always been the kind of guy who doesn't have that much on his mind.  
He likes to take things easy, not think too much about things, but when he does, he thinks logically. Bucky, on the other hand, doesn't talk much either but he always has a lot on his mind that he doesn't want to talk about.  
At least that's what Sam thinks.

Bucky was the first one to break the silence.  
"Scott's birthday is tomorrow. I forgot to tell you, but he asked us to come because apparently, Hank planned a whole party for him."  
"When does he want us to come?"  
"Actually this evening. Wants to celebrate the night before his birthday so we can toast at midnight or whatever."  
"Buckyy!", Sam groans while rolling his eyes.  
"What?",Bucky's voice cracks a bit while saying that.  
"You have to tell me these things earlier man! I don't have a suit. I need a suit. You know that."  
"I thought-"  
"No. Nop, no-no. We're gonna go shopping."  
"You can't be serious."

Sam was being very serious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam, I look ridiculous!"  
"No you don't, you look fine!"  
"I'm not gonna buy this suit."  
"Then I will."

They went to the mall right after breakfast and were now looking for a suit for Bucky. Sam had already bought a suit in dark red for himself, he looked pretty good in it.  
"I honestly don't feel comfortable in it.." Bucky says that in a joking voice, but Sam can see that he meant it.  
"Okay, okay. How ‘bout this?" Sam is holding up a white silk shirt.   
"You can wear this with those dark blue trousers Steve got for you a while ago!"  
"Yeah. Since when do you know about fashion?"  
"Come on! I always dress like a god!"  
"You sure do." Bucky chuckles while saying that and Sam automatically has to smile.

-

"You ready?" Sam shouts while putting on his jacket.   
"Almost! Gosh, this fuckin-" Sam followed Bucky's cursing to the bathroom and walked in on him trying to style his hair with gel.  
"Need some help?"  
"Uh...Yeah actually."  
"Mkay."   
Without thinking about it for even a second, Sam steps in front of him and starts running his fingers through Bucky's hair.   
He was just gonna ignore the fact that his body warms up as his eyes shortly lock with Buckys.  
Now that the hair looked fine after Sam fixed it, he takes a step back and nods. "Looks good."  
"Thanks, Sam."  
"Are we ready to go, you got everything?"  
"Yeah, let's go."

-

Less than two hours later they pulled up at Scott's and Hope's house in their Volkswagen.  
"Damn, that house is biiig.", Sam exclaims while pulling into a parking spot.  
Sam exaggerated a bit, but the house wasn't small at all, it had a cosy vibe to it though.

When they left the car Bucky looked around for people he knew.  
Over at the porch, he saw a man standing with a redheaded woman and he already recognised them even though they didn't turn around. He and Sam greeted a few people until he whispered that he was gonna say hello to the others.

When he arrived at the porch and Clint and Wanda turned around, their faces lightened up when they saw him.  
"Barnes! God, how long did you and Sam take to get here?"  
"Sam was being a diva and still wanted to buy new clothes so we ran a little late."  
"Classic. Good to see you, Bucky."

He hugged both of them and then went back to Sam who was currently talking to Rhodey.  
"Hey, man! I was just telling Sam that Morgan has been dying to see you guys again. You know, after that one time you two were babysitting her, I promised myself to never let you near her, but I'm quite afraid that she'll murder me if I don't."  
"Well you're damn right, she will! I miss that little gnome."  
"Scott and the others are inside by the way if you wanna say hi."  
Bucky looks at Sam and waits for him to reply.  
Sam looks right back at him and smirks. "Shall we?"

-

The next two hours they congratulate Scott, catch up with their friends and had already drunk a few glasses of wine.  
"So, Bucky...didn't Steve tell me you guys can't get drunk because of the serum?"   
Now everyone was curiously looking at him and waiting for a response to Sam's question.   
"Well, I'll have to tell you guys a secret. Remember that really strong drink that Thor used to bring? Yeah, I convinced him to bring me a few dozen bottles of it."  
"Damn, Barnes! You sure you can take it?"  
"Huh? Try me, bitch."

-

"I want your love and I want your reveeenge, you and mee could write a baad romancee, oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh..."  
Normally one wouldn't describe Bucky's singing voice as bad, but him being drunk slurred it quite a bit.  
He had tried to force Sam to join him in karaoke singing twice already, but he had refused.

After Scott had laid down a great performance of 'Wake me up before you Go-Go' Bucky had resisted on singing this song and now everyone was watching him wide-eyed.

“Gaga ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance”  
The song finishes and Bucky stumbles down the small stage they set up. As a cause of him already being drunk he trips but, of course, Sam is there and halfway catches him.

“Huh. Thanks.”, Bucky mumbles and doesn’t make any move to let go of him, but instead stares into his eyes.  
“Not a problem. Great show up there. Ya think that was enough with the drinking?”  
“Wilson! It’s not even midnight yet, come on.”  
“You’re gonna break some bones if you’re not careful.”  
“First of all, I don’t break bones that easily, and second, are you my mom?”  
“Maybe I am!”  
-

"3..2..1!" Midnight had arrived and people are clapping and wishing Scott a happy birthday. Sam decides to stay back for a while and go to Scott when the crowd has shrunken down.

While watching everyone happily interacting he looks at Bucky standing by his side, who looks around the room, astonishment in his eyes, and maybe even pure happiness.   
He seems to be very satisfied for a moment, but then within a second, it's like a shadow was cast over him.  
He shakes his head and shortly brushes Sam's arm. "'Scuse me."  
Sam watches him squeezing through the mob and leave the room.

"Hey Scott, Happy Birthday man, Bucky and I gotta talk, we'll be right back."

Then Sam hurries after Bucky, even though he has no idea where he went. Couldn't have gotten that far.   
He hears some noise from the ceiling above him, so he takes the stairs.  
He climbs the monstrous, ancient stairs and was about to start opening the doors to every room in this corridor when he spots the open door that leads to the balcony.

Warily he steps outside and sees Bucky leaning on the railing, running his fingers through his hair.  
As Sam steps closer he notices how heavily the other is breathing.  
"Hey."

Taken by surprise, Bucky turns around and looks at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Sam, why did you come here? I- I'm doing fine."  
"Are you though?" Before Bucky can contradict, Sam continues.

"Look, I'm not here to force you to talk about your feelings. But I'm here to check up on you and to offer to talk about it."  
"I just wouldn't know what to say, ya know..."  
"Start with what you feel right now."  
"I feel...like something's wrong. It's- it's just not right..."  
"Is this about Steve not being here?"  
"Maybe. Probably. And Natalia. It's just like everything's different now and I'm not sure if I can handle it."  
"I get it, this is all a major change. Just, uh...You can always tell me..mm about these things."  
"Yeah. You know, Sam. I...I know I don't talk much and I prob..probably wouldn't say this if I wasn't drunk...but...I'm really glad you're here. I honestly don't think I could do this without you..."  
After Sam hears these word he stares at Bucky and can't bring out anything for a while.

"W..wow Bucky, that's...nice to hear. Glad to have you too...dickhead."  
After hearing the last word Bucky's expression changes into amusement and he lets out a genuine laugh.  
"Thanks, dumbass. Anyways...we should head back inside and enjoy this party."  
Sam nods and makes a gesture pointing Bucky to the door. "After you, sir."

The music is blasting in Sam's ears and he had blended out everything except one thing. One guy. Between all those people moving to the music, Bucky stands right in front of him, smoothly moving his body to the song that's playing, a genuinely happy look on his face.  
And as he is watching his friend laughing and having a good time, he suddenly realises something.

The way Sam thinks and feels about Bucky had changed. When he first interacted with him, he hated the guy, then they became partners fighting alongside Steve. And now that Steve was gone, they only have each other and Sam- he appreciates it. Bucky had become such a huge part of his life and he's gonna make sure he won't lose him too.

"Sam?"  
Bucky had stopped moving and was now standing, looking up to Sam.  
"Yeah?"  
"Wanna call it a night and get outta here?"  
"Okay." He smiled.  
So Bucky smiled back and took his wrist to lead him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"And here's the room where I record my close up magic videos! Do you guys want me to show you something? I mean I could-"  
"Thanks, man. We're good."

After both of them decided it was time to go to bed, they had asked Scott to show them the way to their rooms.  
And now their friend has been walking around and showing them literally every single room in the house.

"Scott- would you.. would you just show us our rooms?"  
After Bucky said that Scott stops walking and turns around looking a bit confused.  
"Rooms? Uh.." Scott walks up to a room on the left side of the corridor and opens the door. "This is your room. That isn't a problem right? Great! Have fun, you guys!"  
With that, he shoots a big smile at them and walks, or more likely runs, away.

"What the hell man..."  
Bucky watches Scott turn around the corner and then looks at Sam, to see what he's talking about.  
Their room is actually quite big, it has an adorable tea table, for some reason, a piano and a beautiful view from the window.  
It was perfect, except for this one tiny problem.

In front of them, on the other side of the room, was a bed. One bed. Singular.  
Sam is the first one to break the silence. "Huh."  
Before he can say anything else, Bucky states: "I'll sleep on the floor."  
"I was about to say that!"  
"Well, I said it first."  
"No way. I'm sleeping on the floor."  
"Well, me too."  
"Great."  
"Fantastic."

Bucky shoots a mildly angry look at Sam before he takes his pillow and blanket and lays them on the floor beside the bed.  
Sam himself follows his example and then takes some stuff out of his bag.  
"I'm gonna go clean up and change. See ya."

About 5 short minutes later, Sam comes out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a tight grey t-shirt.  
Bucky looks up from his phone and stares at him.  
"Muscly."  
"Wh-what did you say?"  
"Nothing."  
Bucky grins and walks past him to get to the bathroom himself.

_["Rain fire!" "But sire, our troops!" "Just do it!"]  
"Sam! They're shooting from everywhere- where's Steve?"  
"I don't know man. Probably fighting the purple bitch!"  
"No time for jokes, Wilson"  
"It's always ti-"  
Sam was being interrupted by a storm of fire coming right down at them.  
"Watch out!"  
Bucky shouted and pushed him onto the ground, throwing his body over Sam to protect him.  
"Tha- Thanks, man."  
"You owe me." Bucky wiped some blood off his cheek and winked._

Sam wakes up in a sudden and wipes sweat from his forehead.  
He looks around the room and spots Bucky curled up under his blanket, he’s clearly freezing.  
Sam taps on his phone to see that it’s 4:39 am.  
He looks back at Bucky and decides to wake him up to tell him to get the fuck into that bed.  
“Hey, Sam?”  
Surprised Sam turns around and sees that Bucky has sat up and was looking at him.  
“Is this stupid?”  
“It might be.”  
“So should we..?”

Sam nods and stands up with a groan.  
Then he walks up to the other guy and offers his hand.  
„Thanks.“ Bucky puts his warm hand around Sam‘s and gets lifted up by him.  
They take their blankets and everything and throw it onto the bed, right before they throw themselves on it.  
Now they’re laying back to back with each other, without touching though.  
„Goodnight.“  
„Goodnight, Sam.“

-

It's almost noon when Bucky slowly starts to wake up.  
Before he opens his eyes he can feel something around him.

Confused he opens his eyes to see that he has wrapped his arms around a sleeping Sam and was kind of laying on him.  
Sam's arm was also laying on his chest so there was no way Bucky could move without waking him up.  
Damn.

After 5 minutes, Bucky has just started to remove his arm from Sam in slow motion and was now laying a little less on his friend.  
"RISE AND SHINE PEOPLE!"  
Someone has burst through the door and caused Bucky to scream like a little girl by surprise.

"Oh?" Bruce, or Professor Hulk- whatever he was called now, is standing in the middle of the room and looks at both of them a little surprised, but he also starts to grin as soon as he puts the pieces together in his mind.

Sam was awake now, probably because Bucky has kicked him multiple times when he jumped away from him as soon as Bruce came in.  
"So..you two? You know I suspected it a while ago, when-"  
Bruce starts talking and Sam looks at Bucky confused and then interrupts the green guy.

"Uh no, we were just sleeping in the same bed 'cause there's only one-"  
"Is that also the reason why you guys were cuddling? Come on, you can tell me!"  
"No, man you're on the totally wrong path here-"

Now Bucky joins in and both of them keep babbling nonsense.  
"This was a crisis okay?"  
"The Insect-Man decided to give us a room with one bed, what were we supposed to do huh?"  
"Sleep on the floor??"  
"I can't believe you would think that we-"  
"..would ever-"  
"Hilarious."

They start to laugh ironically and at this point, Bruce just stands there and watches them disturbed.  
"Oookay guys..I'm gonna..head out.."

With that Bruce makes slow and small steps sideways and then disappears through the door.  
After Bruce has gone, an uncomfortable silence breaks out between the two and they just sit in the bed silently.  
"Well, that was weird." Sam breaks the silence and causes Bucky to laugh nervously.  
He runs his hand through his messy hair and inhales deeply before he replies.  
"We should get ready to go."

-

Half an hour later they both showered (not together), packed their things and were heading downstairs to say goodbye.

Before entering the living room they hear Bruce talking.  
"I was talking to Thor earlier this week, he told me he really wanted to come here for your birthday but he's stuck on Sakaar again with the guardians. I can't believe it. He's so stupid. I told him "Thank god we'll never see this planet again!" and now there he is. I asked him if I should come to rescue him but he's convinced that Loki is alive and hides on Sakaar so he wants to stay."  
"If Brunnhilde hears that she's gonna go there herself just to slap him.", Hope replies with a smirk.  
"Speaking of violence, Bucky and I are gonna head out to kick some ass so we wanted to say bye." 

Everyone turns around to look at them and Scott is the first to ask. "Who's ass are you gonna kick? Do you need any help? We all can-"  
"Video games. We don't need help with that." Sam laughs out loud and looks at Bucky who smiles back at him.

Playing video games was kind of like their therapy. They wouldn't really play games that are too violent, it would just trigger old memories. But a bit of kicking virtual asses doesn't hurt. Though they would often just go back to calmer things like Animal Crossing. Sam had to promise Bucky that he'd never tell a soul about that, though.

They get inside the car and turn the autopilot on because they're obviously very responsible and don't want to drive with a possibility of still being drunk.

-

“I’m coming! On your right.”  
“Watch out for the banana peel.”  
“Thanks, man I’m gonna win this race and all these motherf- Fuck!” Frustrated Sam throws his controller on the couch beside him.  
“You’re a loser, you know that?”  
“I’m not. That new Mario Cart version is just not my thing.” Sam grunts and turns to look at Bucky.

“God, can you even see with that hair?”  
Buckys hair falls in strands in his face, blocking his sight.  
“Barely.”, he lets out a small laugh. “Tasha used to braid it for me sometimes.”  
For a moment they sit in silence, both of them taking a moment to think about their friend.

“You want me to do it?”  
“What?”  
“I grew up with sisters, I know damn well how to do it.”  
“Well, uh- you don’t have to, I mean but if you’d like to, i-“  
“God, just turn around.”  
So Bucky shifts around on the couch and Sam turns and comes closer to him, so he can properly reach his hair.

Bucky has found a spot on the wall that he decides to stare at until this is over.  
Before he knows it, Bucky feels warm hands on his shoulders, then at his neck, carefully grabbing his hair.  
He instantly shivers at Sam’s touch and blushes as he asks him what’s wrong.

“Nothing, just a bit cold in here.”  
“Really? Here.” Sam hands him a blanket, while halfway hugging him from behind.  
Embarrassed he puts the blanket on his body, not much though because he wasn’t cold at all. Bucky feels like he’s going to explode at any moment because his body temperature goes up more every second.  
Sam has already finished half the braid and is quickly braiding the strands with each other.

“What shampoo do you use?”  
For one moment Bucky is confused by this question but then starts grinning.  
“Hydra-Licious.”  
Bucky can hear Sam breathing in surprised.

“Was.. was that a pun, Barnes?”  
“I guess it was.” Bucky chuckles and for some reason, can’t stop.  
“The masterpiece is finished.”, Sam states and Bucky lets his hand wander up to the braid to feel it.  
“Thank you, Sam.”  
“Was a pleasure. Hey, turn around, lemme see how you look.”

Shyly Bucky turns around a bit and looks at Sam’s face, trying to read his expressions. Sam seems to study Bucky’s look and then a little smile forms on his face.  
“You look adorable.”  
The words had a mocking undertone, but at the same time sounded so genuine.

Bucky can feel his face burn up again, so he quickly turns around.  
Unfortunately, while Sam was braiding his hair he kept shifting and moving closer, that in the end, Bucky ended up basically sitting in his lap.  
Now that he turns around he stupidly falls backwards into Sam’s arms.  
“You comfortable here?”  
“Jesus, I fell and-“ Bucky tries his best to sit back up but he’s exhausted plus as soon as he gets halfway up, he feels Sam’s strong arms wrap around him and hold him back.  
“Let’s watch a movie.”

It’s about 10 pm when the movie ends and Sam falls asleep with Bucky in his arms.  
They were watching Frozen and Bucky already had his eyes closed when Olaf first appeared.  
In the last moment, before Sam drifts off, he breathes in one more time to let Bucky‘s familiar scent fill his nose.

Bucky suddenly shivers, causing him to wake up.  
He’s still very tired so he keeps dosing on the couch.  
After a few minutes, he hears steps coming nearer and a calm voice.  
„Morning.“  
Sleepily he opens his eyes to see Sam standing in front of him with a cup of hot chocolate.

At the sight of that, his cheeks start warming up when he realizes that Sam remembers that Bucky had told him he doesn’t really like coffee.  
Bucky had always cherished the simple and genuine gestures.  
„You made that for me?“  
„No it’s actually mine, you can make one yourself idiot.“

Sam had the talent to make his sarcastic jokes seem very realistic so sometimes Bucky would still feel confused but at this point, he figured it out.  
„Maybe I can’t. You know, I’m disabled.“  
Sam’s eyes twitch in surprise but then his expression changes to one of a proud momma.

„So you’re using my sadistic humour now?“  
They both chuckle and after a while, Sam asks if he slept well.

„Yeah, as usual. Slept pretty well.”  
“Damn, I thought you were gonna admit that you slept a hundred times better in my arms that kept you safe and sound.“  
„Wwhat?“ Bucky swallows uncomfortably and starts breathing heavily.  
„I’m joking, man! Wanna grab some doughnuts for breakfast?“

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfiction + English isn't my first language, but I'm doing my best :)  
I swear the next chapters are going to be better than this haha


End file.
